Sin Daños a Terceros
by Yuliette06
Summary: Dos matrimonios perfectos a los ojos de quien los mirase, como cualquier pareja, tenían sus altos y bajos, sin embargo, Edward y Bella estaban seguros de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta. ¿Podrá el destino darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su supuesta vida perfecta?
1. Chapter 1

**Sin daños a terceros.**

_****__**OS**_ BETEADO por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es de mi autoria.**_

**Resumen: **

Isabella Swan es una mujer de veintisiete años que se ve a sí misma como una de las personas más felices del mundo, está segura de que, mientras se encuentre en los brazos de su amado esposo, Jacob Black, no necesita nada más para ser feliz. Al lado de su primer y único amor, con la casa y el trabajo de sus sueños, y en la búsqueda de su primer hijo, está segura que sólo eso falta para que su vida sea perfecta.

Edward Cullen, exitoso en cada cosa que se propone, su trabajo, su familia y, principalmente, en hacer feliz a su adorada esposa Tanya, vive cada día por y para hacerla feliz. Ella se encuentra en su segundo trimestre de embarazo y él, lleno de ilusión por comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida como padre, cuenta las horas del día para llegar a casa del trabajo y hacerle saber a su mujer que lo hace el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.

¿Podría el destino darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su supuesta vida perfecta? Un amor imposible lleno de deseos prohibidos y cargado de culpa, angustia y desengaños es con lo que se encontrarán Edward y Bella el día que, por una desafortunada coincidencia, sus vidas se crucen.

**Isabella y Jacob.**

―Mmm… Podría pasarme todo el día contigo en la cama —dijo mientras le daba a su marido un pequeño beso en el pecho—. Pero debo ir a trabajar y tú también.

Isabella se levantaba dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo para seducir a su marido y que la acompañara a la ducha.

―Si entras ahí sé que lo gozaré, pero luego te vas al trabajo y yo también tendré que hacerlo, En cambio, si te quedas aquí, sólo tienes que tomar el teléfono, llamar a tu hermana y decirle que estás enferma, por favor nena, acuéstate de nuevo.

Jacob sonreía a su esposa mientras levantaba la sabana de manera sugestiva, dejando entrever su poderosa erección, era una lucha de voluntades en la cual cada uno jugaba sus mejores cartas, pero sólo uno saldría vencedor.

Jacob y Bella, amor a primera vista. Ambos lo presintieron un día lluvioso de marzo en que compartieron el asiento de un autobús, ella con sus mejillas al rojo vivo mientras él le afirmaba de manera juguetona que no volvería a viajar en su motocicleta.

―El autobús me ha conquistado, ¿viajas siempre en autobús? ―Le preguntó a la hermosa castaña con ojos color chocolate que lo miraba acongojada.

―En realidad no, mi… Mi auto se dañó.

―Pues estás de suerte, chica linda, mi padre es el mejor mecánico de la ciudad.

―Su ayuda me vendría muy bien, en realidad no tengo uno aún.

El muchacho no perdió la oportunidad de ofrecer el número telefónico de su padre para que le ayudara con su automóvil, tenía la esperanza de volver a verla y así fue, le había hecho prometer a su viejo que si ella llamaba le avisaría, quería que pareciera una casualidad, ella era muy tímida, así que no quiso asustarla con su exceso de entusiasmo.

Sus constantes mejillas sonrosadas y su piel de porcelana fueron el gancho con el que quedó prendado el corazón del muchacho, para ella, esa sonrisa blanca perfecta y su exquisito aroma a hombre decente, sólo así pudo describírselo a su hermana Alice cuando llegó a casa, asegurándole haber encontrado al amor de su vida, luego de reunirse con su nuevo mecánico y de toparse por "casualidad" con su hijo Jacob, el sexy moreno del autobús Black.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final Isabella no sólo obtuvo un excelente mecánico, sino también un maravilloso suegro.

Ella perdía la batalla, desanduvo sus pasos y se acurrucó de nuevo en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

―Sólo cinco minutos más, hoy tenemos cita con el especialista en fertilidad y dedo dejar la galería con Alice toda la tarde, sería injusto que también la deje sola toda la mañana.

―Primero que todo nena, cinco minutos no me alcanzan y tú lo sabes. Segundo, si el doctor pregunta podremos decirle que hemos hecho bien la tarea. —Sonrió de manera maliciosa—. Y por último, no estará sola, estará a cargo, que no es lo mismo. Delegar, esa es la clave para poder hacer bebés.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, comprendía que tenía razón, debería comenzar a delegar más en su amada galería, cuando el bebé viniese sería su mayor prioridad y Alice debería tomar las riendas por un buen tiempo.

Él la besó con pasión luego de que ella le dejara ver que había ganado, dos minutos después él llamó a su secretaria y le comunicó que se tomaría el día libre, ella hizo lo mismo con su hermana.

**Edward y Tanya**

Edward sostenía el cabello de su esposa mientras ella, abrazada al sanitario, vomitaba lo poco del desayuno que había logrado comer.

―Por favor no mires esto, estoy perdiendo mi sexapil. ―Dos arcadas más y el vómito arremetía con más fuerza.

―Si pudiera hacer esto por ti lo haría nena, lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar es sostener tu cabello, además desde acá tengo una vista espectacular de tu trasero.

Ella sonrió por el comentario mientras le hacía una seña para que la ayudara a levantarse del suelo.

―Bueno, creo que ya paró, no sé hasta cuándo van a seguir las náuseas y todo lo demás, estoy realmente agotada.

―Tendremos que hablar con tu médico, me preocupa que en lugar de subir de peso estás bajando, no soy un experto, pero me parece que debería ser al revés.

―Mamá dice que es normal, pero no te preocupes, mejor anda y vístete, que se te hace tarde.

―Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, me llamas. ¿Lo prometes?

―Claro que sí cariño, pero no estaré sola, Irina debe de estar por llegar, así podrás trabajar tranquilo, no tienes por qué llamar cada cinco minutos.

Frunció el ceño, el comentario no le había gustado, estar pendiente de ella y de su bebé era su principal trabajo y no quería sentirse culpable por ello, ella adivinó de inmediato sus pensamientos, fue hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

―Está bien, está bien, preocúpate y llama cuantas veces quieras, nos encanta escuchar tu voz.

―No dudes que lo haré, Te amo linda. —Bajó a su vientre y retiró las cintas de su bata de dormir, ella no llevaba nada debajo a causa de la apasionada noche anterior, y lo besó—. A ti también te amo nena.

―No lo sabes aún Edward, ¿y si es un niño?

―Claro que lo sé, ella me lo dijo, ¿verdad princesa? Mami no entiende.

Se puso de pie e intentó darle un beso a su mujer, pero ella se colocó la mano en la boca.

―Están locos los dos, anda, espérame abajo, me lavo los dientes y te despido en la puerta.

De camino al trabajo, le llamó para cerciorarse de que estuviera mejor, jamás se cansaría de cuidarla, se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que vio entrar en su despacho, una despampanante rubia, de metro ochenta, delgada y con unos ojos celestes que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Ella quería entablar una demanda contra su ahora ex jefe por acoso sexual, luego de una hora con ella ya odiaba al maldito por las cosas asquerosas que le había insinuado, el tipo era un conocido empresario llamado Aron Daniels, quien creía que su dinero le daba el derecho de tratar a todas las mujeres como prostitutas, ella era toda una dama y debería ser tratada como tal. No sólo ganó el caso para ella, también obligo al desgraciado a ofrecer una disculpa pública a ella y a todas las mujeres que en algún momento se hubiesen sentido incómodas con su conducta.

Pasó una semana antes de que se decidiera a llamarla para invitarla a salir, lo intentó varias veces, pero ella nunca contestó. A las tres de la tarde era su celular el que timbraba, contestó sin fijarse en quien le llamaba y sólo pudo escuchar una pequeños sollozos que le pedían que la ayudara, Tanya había sido atacada por su ex jefe, le había esperado escondido en el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba, luego de su denuncia varias mujeres se habían decidido a denunciar también el haber sido víctimas del acoso de Aron Daniels, esto ya le estaba costando su matrimonio y varios miles de dólares.

Las semanas siguientes al ataque, Edward se encargó de hundir en la cárcel a Aron, el maldito prácticamente tuvo que vender su sangre para pagar por los daños ocasionados a Tanya y a otras dos docenas de mujeres que él mismo se encargó de defender.

Cuando Tanya estuvo completamente recuperada, él se le declaró, pidiéndole que por favor le permitiera cuidar de ella por el resto de su vida, tan sólo unos meses después unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Ahora, con tres años de casados, esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo.

Dos matrimonios perfectos a los ojos de quien los mirase, como cualquier pareja, tenían sus altos y bajos, sin embargo, Edward y Bella estaban seguros de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta.

Pero cuando la fatalidad toca a la puerta no hay cerrojo que la contenga, Tanya e Irina se encontrarían con Edward para almorzar y luego irían a la cita del médico, sin embargo, la hermana menor de Tanya le había llamado minutos después de que Edward hubiera salido de casa para avisarle que no podría acompañarla ese día, algo más urgente se presentó y le era imposible llegar.

Tanya no quiso preocupar a su marido por nimiedades como esa y decidió tomar un taxi al restaurant, ¿que podría pasarle? Estaba embarazada, no enferma ni mucho menos inválida.

Mientras tanto, Bella se las había arreglado para convencer a Jacob de pasar sólo cinco minutos a la galería para echar un vistazo a los nuevos cuadros que estaban por llegar, la galería quedaba de camino al consultorio del especialista en fertilidad.

Jacob esperó afuera mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso cigarrillo, sabía que tenía que dejarlo, el especialista ya se lo había recomendado, pese a eso, un cigarrillo luego de amar a su mujer era la cereza del pastel.

Justo en ese instante una joven, visiblemente embarazada, trataba de bajar de un taxi con bastante dificultad, el taxista poco cortés se detuvo justo frente a una alcantarilla y decidió que ella se las arreglaría en lugar de simplemente mover un poco más el automóvil, como todo un caballero, Jacob se acercó para ayudarle.

Dos minutos después Bella corría desesperada desde el fondo de la galería, lo había presenciado todo como en cámara lenta, un segundo antes desvió su mirada para contemplar con lujuria a su marido mientras le contaba a su hermana las verdaderas razones para tomarse el día libre, cuando advirtió cómo una furgoneta se llevaba por delante todo a su paso y se dirigía de forma violenta hacia su esposo.

No hubo tiempo para respirar, la furgoneta arrasó con el taxi, su conductor, Jacob, Tanya, dos personas más que se encontraban en la acera y de paso, con la vida perfecta de Edward y Bella.

**Edward**

En la sala de espera del hospital central, un Edward abatido esperaba que alguien viniera a darle noticias de su esposa, le habían pedido que esperara en la sala, cosa que resultó sumamente dolorosa, estar allí sin saber cómo se encontraban sus princesas le destrozaba poco a poco los nervios y el corazón.

Dos mujeres entraron en la sala con una de las enfermeras, la misma le dio a una de ellas lo que parecía ser un calmante y le pidió que por favor fuera paciente, pronto vendría el medico a darle noticias de su esposo, como si leyera su mente, volteó a ver a Edward y le avisó que el mismo médico conversaría con el sobre su esposa y su bebé.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante un rato más, hasta que una de ellas, de cabello corto y oscuro, le pidió a Edward que le ayudara a recostar a su hermana en el sofá más grande que había en la sala, el calmante ya había logrado su objetivo y Bella se encontraba completamente sedada.

―Ha pasado por algo terrible, su esposo ha sufrido un terrible accidente y ella lo ha presenciado todo, él se encuentra muy grave. —Le comento Alice a Edward luego de que acomodaran a Bella en el sofá.

―Lo lamento, espero que se recupere pronto, mi esposa también ha sufrido un accidente, pero yo estoy aquí sin saber qué fue lo que pasó y nadie me dice nada.

― ¿Es usted el esposo de Tanya?

―Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Edward con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Oh lo siento mucho, no sé si debería decir más, pero yo estuve con ella luego del accidente.

―¿Cómo que estuvo con ella? ¿Significa que está bien? Por favor, dígame qué fue lo que pasó, ¿cómo está mi esposa?

Dijo todo eso con tanta rapidez que Alice se sintió sumamente conmovida, Edward se sentó de nuevo en su silla y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, no pudo contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban una tras otra en sus ojos.

Alice tomó asiento junto a él y colocó su pequeña mano en su hombro.

―No sé cómo está, pero me pidió que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que ella iba a ser fuerte y que lo sentía mucho, que ojalá pudiera perdonarla.

―¿A qué se refiere con eso?

―Ella mencionó que no debió salir sin su hermana, ella no pudo llegar y decidió tomar un taxi para venir al centro. Lo que ha pasado ha sido muy desafortunado, mi cuñado ayudaba a su esposa a bajar del taxi cuando una furgoneta envistió a ambos, llevándose el taxi y a varias personas más por delante. Mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos dentro del local cuando pasó, él fue arrojado por el aire varios metros y quedó inconsciente de inmediato, su esposa casi había salido del taxi, sin embargo, al chocar la furgoneta con el taxi, este la impulsó hacia afuera por el impacto y la dejó postrada en la acera, tanto el conductor del taxi como el de la furgoneta murieron, el primero atravesó el parabrisas y el segundo, al parecer, sufrió de un infarto que le hizo perder el control de la furgoneta, las otras dos personas sólo tenían golpes leves.

―¿Y mi esposa, cómo se encontraba ella? Por favor dígame qué pasó con ella.

―Estaba mal herida, lloraba y sostenía su vientre, fue allí cuando me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano para distraerla mientras llegaban los paramédicos, me dijo que se llamaba Tanya y también me dijo su nombre. ¿Edward, cierto?

―Sí —contestó Edward casi en un susurro.

―Ella me contó que tendrían una niña y que usted se encontraba muy feliz con la bebé, como le dije, se lamentaba por haber salido sola de casa y comenzó a llorar, diciendo que ojalá usted pudiera perdonarla si algo grave les pasaba a ella y a la niña, yo le dije que no se molestaría con ella que no había sido su culpa, hablé con ella hasta que se la llevaron y luego vinimos para acá, mi hermana está muy afectada, por eso le dieron el calmante.

Edward casi no había reparado en la mujer que dormía en el sofá, su mente estaba totalmente centrada en su familia y obtener más noticias de ella, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años entró en la sala y le pidió a Alice despertar a Bella para poder hablar del estado de Jacob, mientras Bella volvía del letargo que le había causado el sedante, el doctor se dirigió a Edward y le pidió que salieran un momento al pasillo para poder conversar.

―Mi nombre es Sam Morris y soy el médico que ha atendido a su esposa, ante todo quiero decirle que la señora Cullen se encuentra estable, gracias a Dios se estaba fuera del vehículo, hemos logrado detener el parto, ya que su esposa entró en labor debido al accidente, ambas se encuentran muy delicadas, pero estables.

―¿Es una niña?

―Sí, señor Cullen, es una niña, siento mucho si arruiné la sorpresa, pensé que ya lo sabía.

―No se preocupe, lo importante es que ambas están bien, por favor, continúe.

―Su esposa sufrió tres fracturas importantes en la pierna derecha, brazo izquierdo y costillas, tiene una contusión y varios golpes en el rostro. Todavía persiste la amenaza de aborto, esto hace más delicada su condición, la tendremos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos mientras se recupera. Cualquier consulta que tenga, por favor no dude en preguntar.

―¿Puedo verla?

―Sí, por supuesto, una enfermera vendrá en unos minutos para llevarlo con ella, ahora, si me disculpa, debo hablar con la señora Black.

―¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo? Su hermana me contó que ayudaba a mi esposa a bajar de un taxi cuando todo ocurrió, me gustaría estar al tanto de su situación y, si es necesario, ayudarle en lo que sea necesario.

―Disculpe señor Cullen, comprendo sus intenciones, pero no puedo discutir el estado del señor Black con usted debido a que no es su pariente, pero tenga por seguro que si la señora Black y su hermana necesitan ayuda se lo haré saber.

―Muchas Gracias.

Edward esperó a la enfermera que lo llevaría a ver a su esposa, cuando por fin llegaron a la UCI, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse al ver a su esposa toda llena de cables, yesos y moretones. Un monitor que estaba conectado al vientre de Tanya trasmitía los latidos del corazón de su bebita, esto le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó al vientre de Tanya y lo besó, luego depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

―Señor Cullen —llamó la enfermera—. No puede permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, la unidad es un área restringida, las horas de visita están anotadas en la puerta de entrada.

Esto no le entusiasmó mucho, pero haría cuanto le pidieran para mantener a sus tesoros a salvo, incluso si esto significaba esperar en la sala de espera.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la sala, se encontró con una joven castaña de brillantes ojos café inundados en lágrimas que sollozaba aferrada a una camisa azul manchada de sangre. No dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse del otro lado de la sala a esperar a que llegara Irina, que ya venía de camino con la firme convicción de que nada de esto habría pasado si ella no le hubiera fallado a su hermana. Mientras llegaba, él pensaba en lo que diría para calmarla y convencerla de lo contrario, ella amaba mucho a su hermana, Edward jamás dudaría de eso.

**Niza**

―No te preocupes Bells, tenemos que tener fé. —Alice no sabía que más decir, en realidad las cosas no pintaban bien―. Ya no llores más, ¿quieres que te traiga algo, un café, agua?

-Sí, usted aprecia el té, por favor.

Las noticias del estado de salud de Jacob no habían sido muy favorables, el doctor Morris le comunicó a Bella que su esposo había sufrido un traumatismo muy severo en la cabeza, esto lo mantenía en un coma profundo del cual no había posibilidades de recuperación, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo cómodo, pero el riesgo de muerte cerebral era inminente.

―Debe estar preparada para lo peor, señora Black, desearía poder darle mejores noticias, pero no es así.

El doctor Morris se retiró, dejando a Bella junto a la puerta de entrada de cuidados intensivos. Después de salir de ahí, a Bella la invadió la tristeza de saber que no volvería a ver sonreír a su marido.

―No debimos pasar a la galería, debí dejarlo fumar dentro, de todas formas no había nadie, debimos habernos quedado un rato más en la cama, malditos cuadros, ni siquiera eran tan buenos, podían esperar.

Bella se aferraba a la camisa de Jacob mientras repetía en voz baja una y otra vez todo lo que pensaba que había hecho mal ese día. Un hombre con rostro afligido entro en la sala de espera y se sentó al otro extremo de la misma, su aroma era delicioso, no pudo evitar notarlo, ya que esto le recordaba que era probable que jamás volviera a deleitarse con la dulce fragancia de su amado Jacob.

_**Destino**_

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que estos dos seres, que se encuentran tan afligidos por sus parejas y se muestran sumamente enamorados, podrían terminar involucrados de alguna manera?

Pues, a pesar de ser moralmente incorrecto, es indiscutiblemente posible, ya que el destino es una cosa difícil de entender y de evadir, si algo está predestinado a suceder, es casi imposible evitarlo, así esto te lleve a destruirte a ti mismo y a otra persona en el proceso.

Alice entro con el té para Bella y se percató de la presencia de Edward en la sala, con su característica sonrisa le saludó desde su asiento y preguntó de inmediato por Tanya y su bebita, luego de ponerla al tanto del estado su esposa y su bebé, le preguntó de inmediato por el de su cuñado, a lo que Alice respondió con un suspiro de tristeza.

―Jacob no se encuentra muy bien, señor Cullen, pero tenemos fé en que un milagro va a suceder, ¿verdad que sí, hermanita? —Tomó la mano de Bella y la sostuvo con fuerza junto a su pecho. Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Edward se levantó de su silla y caminó despacio hacia ella, se veía tan frágil y pequeña sosteniendo la camisa entre sus manos, casi como por instinto sintió que era su deber protegerla, ese sentimiento lo desconcertó un poco, pero automáticamente se convenció a si mismo de que probablemente Jacob había sentido lo mismo cuando vio a Tanya intentar bajarse de aquel taxi, ese simple acto de caballerosidad era lo que le había salvado la vida a sus princesas, él debía retribuir eso de alguna forma, ofreciéndole ayuda y consuelo a su esposa.

―Señora Black, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, su esposo salvó la vida de mi esposa y mi bebita, de no ser por él, ella no hubiera bajado de ese taxi a tiempo y eso hubiera sido fatal, siento mucho lo que está pasando, por favor, si necesita algo, lo que sea, no dude en pedírmelo, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarla.

Unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda la dejaron sin habla por un par minutos, su esposo moría y ella se deslumbraba por la atractiva mirada de un perfecto desconocido. _¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Isabella?_ Se recriminó, por suerte los demás interpretaron su silencio como producto del estado de shock en el que aún se encontraba.

―No se preocupe, señor…

―Cullen, me llamo Edward Cullen, señora Black.

―Oh, perdone usted, señor Cullen, por favor, llámeme Bella, le suplico que no se preocupe, le agradezco mucho y me alegra de corazón que su esposa y su hija se encuentren bien, pero ni usted ni ella me deben nada, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, lo que vino después no fue culpa de nadie.

―¡Bella! —Reprendió Alice a su hermana.

―No Alice, su hermana tiene razón, por lo menos en cierta parte, lo que pasó no ha sido culpa de nadie, sin embargo, a su cuñado le debo mi vida, mi esposa y mi hija son mi vida y ellas están bien gracias a él. ―Las palabras de Edward conmovieron mucho a Alice, sin embargo, causaron el efecto contrario en Isabella, quien susurró algo en el oído de su hermana y salió de la sala, visiblemente molesta―. Perdóneme si dije algo que no debí.

―No es su culpa Edward, le pido comprenda el estado de mi hermana, la triste realidad es que mi cuñado no sobrevivirá, el doctor le ha pedido que esté preparada para lo peor ya que, de ser necesario, tendrá que decidir entre desconectarlo o no del respirador artificial si sufre una muerte cerebral.

―Disculpe mi indiscreción, ¿puedo saber qué le ha dicho antes de salir?

―Que aceptaría con gusto su vida por la de Jacob, pero como le digo, ella no suele ser así, esta situación volvería loco a cualquiera.

―Lo entiendo, por favor tome mi tarjeta y no dude en llamarme si lo necesitan.

En ese instante Irina entró en la sala, pidiendo noticias de su hermana y su sobrina, Alice aprovechó para salir de la sala, quería ver como estaba Bella y saludar al padre de Jacob, que había llegado un rato antes, pero que pidió de inmediato poder ver a su único hijo, al salir de la sala los encontró abrazados en el pasillo, sin duda eran las dos personas que más amaban a Jacob.

**Tres días después…**

Alice ayudaba a Bella en todo lo que podía, sin embargo, Bella necesitaba mucho más de ella en la galería, pues las cuentas del hospital empezarían a llegar y el mundo no se detendría mientras esta pesadilla pasaba.

Edward se dispuso tomar esas vacaciones que hace tiempo se debía, Tanya se lo había pedido en varias ocasiones, pero él las posponía, pensaba que las necesitaría más cuando su pequeña por fin llegara. Mientras dormía un poco, comía y se duchaba, Irina cuidaba de Tanya.

Esa tarde, la tarde en que todo cambió, los horarios de Edward y Bella coincidieron por primera vez, habían pasado ya tres días desde el accidente, el estado de Tanya y la bebé mejoraba poco a poco, aún se encontraban en cuidados intensivos, pero ya no estaban en peligro. Las noticias para Jake eran mucho menos alentadoras.

Bella llegó primero a la ya tan conocida sala de espera de la UCI, el lugar le parecía de lo más monótono, se sentaba en cualquiera de los sofás o sillas que había en ella, no reparaba nunca en el color rosa polo de las paredes o en las pequeñas lamparitas de las mesas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había un televisor y una hermosa planta en ella. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era el reloj redondo de números grandes que daba la hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que marcaba era contado con impaciencia por Isabella.

Edward entró en silencio al percatarse de la presencia de Bella, comprendía lo difícil de la situación y no quería molestarla igual que la última vez, se limitó a ofrecerle un simple _buenas tardes_ para no parecer descortés. Sin embargo, fue ella quien habló esta vez.

―Buenas tardes, señor Cullen, que bueno que lo veo, hace días quería encontrarme con usted para ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento del otro día, usted sólo quería ser amable y yo me comporté como una perra, disculpe también mi vocabulario, pero me lo merezco, le aseguro que no suelo ser así, es sólo que… que…

Su voz se entrecortó y no pudo seguir ofreciendo sus disculpas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer unas tras otras mientras ella buscaba apresurada uno de los pañuelos de Jacob, que últimamente cargaba en su cartera.

Edward dudó por un segundo, la dulce voz de Isabella lo había envuelto por completo, dejándolo completamente abrumado. Sólo había sentido eso una vez en la vida y había sido por Tanya.

―Por favor no llore, no hay necesidad de disculparse, todo esto ha sido muy duro —dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo para ofrecerle, ya que al parecer ella no había logrado encontrar el suyo.

Bella reconoció de inmediato el aroma del pañuelo, delicioso… el mismo que llenó la sala tres días atrás, de nuevo se sintió molesta consigo misma por sentir atracción por el aroma de otro hombre.

—¡Demonios Bella!

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta sin ser esa su intensión.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—No se preocupe, por favor no me llame Isabella, me hace sentir vieja, no sé en qué pensaba mi madre cuando me puso ese nombre tan anticuado, llámeme Bella, todos los que me conocen me llaman así.

—A mí me parece un hermoso nombre.

Como de costumbre, las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un ligero color carmesí y se sintió aún más apenada. A Edward le pareció sumamente sexy, por suerte ya era hora de la visita, así que los dos se apuraron a salir de la sala, no había duda de que ambos habían sentido una de esas atracciones que se hallan en un primer encuentro, que por lo general termina en una primera cita y, si todo sale bien, en una dulce historia de amor.

Ninguno de los dos quería sentir algo así en sus vidas cotidianas y mucho menos en estas circunstancias, sin embargo lo vieron venir y en esta ocasión huyeron de inmediato, saliendo bien librados, lo que no se imaginaban es que la próxima vez que se vieran esta atracción sería inevitable.

**Días después…**

La vida de Jacob se fue apagando poco a poco según pasaron los días, Bella pidió al padre de Jake tomar la decisión de cuándo desconectar el respirador, era lo justo, él le había dado la vida y ella no se sentía con ese derecho. Si fuera por ella, lo mantendría con vida tan sólo por el hecho de no perderlo, pero eso sería sumamente egoísta de su parte, Jacob siempre había sido muy claro sobre el tema, quería morir rápido y sin dolor, así se lo había manifestado en varias ocasiones.

—_No quiero ser de esas personas que mueren lentamente, espero morir como mi madre, ella no se dio cuenta de nada, se acostó en el sofá a tomar una siesta y no despertó más, esa es una buena forma de morir._

Los funerales se realizaron exactamente quince días después de ocurrido el accidente, el cuerpo de Jacob fue sepultado junto al de su madre en la bóveda de la familia Black, Bella estaba destrozada, no salió de su cuarto por una semana y, cuando lo hizo, fue sólo por petición de Alice.

Pasado un mes, Isabella había vuelto al trabajo, o por lo menos lo hacía por un par de horas, estar en su galería le daba un poco de paz, no era lo mismo que estar en su casa, donde todo olía y le recordaba a Jacob, le dolía pensar en eso, pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que marcharse, esa era la casa de sus sueños, pero de sus sueños al lado de Jake y seguir ahí sin él era sumamente doloroso.

_**Reencuentro**_

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir, no hubo preámbulos, fue tan simple como tropezar uno con el otro en una la calle cualquiera, ella caminaba sin rumbo, su visible tristeza provocó en Edward un sentimiento de angustia.

Se detuvieron uno frente al otro, habían cruzado tan sólo un par de palabras desde que se conocieron, sus miradas se unieron y, sin pensarlo, se fundieron en un abrazo, eran dos almas gemelas que se encontraron a destiempo.

—¿Te gustaría ir por un café? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Edward no había podido olvidar a esa hermosa castaña y sus ojos color chocolate, soñaba con ella todo el tiempo y, por más que quisiera, no lograba sacarla de su mente, el hecho de que Tanya estuviera en casa de su madre sólo empeoraba las cosas, se sentía como un bastardo, su esposa había decidido quedarse en casa de sus padres para recuperarse del accidente, ella debía permanecer en reposo absoluto y pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse con ellos para que Edward pudiera trabajar tranquilo, él la extrañaba, de eso no había duda, y seguía amándola como lo había hecho desde el primer momento, pero su corazón se había dividido en dos sin él quererlo. ¿Podía un hombre amar por igual a dos mujeres? ¿Era posible que ese mismo hombre amara a una perfecta desconocida casi como por instinto? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ambas eran muy hermosas, pero cada una de distinta forma.

No era él mismo, jamás se hubiera imaginado haciendo algo como esto, pensó en justificarse repitiéndose a sí mismo que tomar un café con Isabella no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo, era consciente que había algo más detrás de sus propias intenciones, él tenía que saber de ella y, más que un interés inocente de alguien que ha compartido un terrible suceso, él necesitaba hablar con ella por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

A ella no le sucedió lo mismo, la realidad para Bella era otra, con la muerte de su esposo, últimamente apenas pensaba, no quería recordar nada de lo involucrado con el accidente, trataba de bloquear todo recuerdo que viniera a su mente, sin embargo, conservaba aquel pañuelo en la gaveta de su mesita de noche, lo sacaba de vez en cuando y lo sostenía entre sus manos por un rato, esto le daba una sensación de calma que no entendía.

Cuando salieron del café, ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, habían conversado sobre todo lo que habían pasado en estos últimos dos meses, Bella le habló de lo difícil que fue para ella la muerte de Jake, el intentar volver a su vida normal y, principalmente, enfrentar los recuerdos eso era lo más duro para ella. Él le relató lo difícil que era estar lejos de su esposa, a la cual le quedaban ya sólo semanas de embarazo, el tener que viajar los fines de semana a casa de sus suegros y llegar cada noche a una casa vacía, pero que no quería, ni debía, quejarse, las tenía con él y eso era una bendición.

**. . . . . . .**

Al salir de la cafetería la realidad les golpeó en la cara, no podían simplemente irse cada uno a su casa, este encuentro no podía terminar así, lo más correcto hubiera sido que así fuera, pero sus pies se mantenían pegados a la tierra y ninguno se movería de ahí a menos que el otro fuera en la misma dirección, Edward pensó que lo mejor sería ser sincero con Isabella respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Quisiera volver a verte.

—No deberíamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con tono afligido, no esperaba una negativa, todo la noche había sentido una conexión entre ambos y estaba seguro de que a Bella le pasaba lo mismo.

—No deberías preguntar siquiera, eres tú el que tiene esposa y una niña en camino, no quiero sonar presuntuosa, pero tú y yo sabemos en que podría terminar un segundo encuentro o un tercero o cuarto, ninguno de los dos debe dar pie a que esto suceda. No voy a mentirte, me pasan cosas contigo, cosas que ni yo misma entiendo, cosas que no debería sentir cuando mi esposo acaba de morir y la realidad es que casi no te conozco.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras enumeraba sus razones para no verlo, lo que pasaba allí era muy intenso para ella, la muerte de Jake estaba muy reciente y el sentimiento de culpa la consumía por completo, sin mencionar que estaba considerando desde hace un par de horas el tener o no una aventura con un hombre casado, ni siquiera estando soltera habría considerado semejante cosa.

Edward la abrazó y ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, pero estaba a punto de romperse frente a él.

—Has llegado tan tarde a mi vida Bella, no entiendo cómo ni por qué nos ha sucedido esto, te juro que yo estaba seguro de ser feliz, de estar completo, mi matrimonio es perfecto y ella es… es una excelente mujer, la mejor, no merece que le haga algo como esto. —Suspiró porque sabía que lo que dijo no lo dijo sólo a ella, también lo hizo para tratar de recordárselo a sí mismo, aún estaba a tiempo de parar con todo esto y seguir siendo el Edward fiel y responsable que había sido siempre, pero no podía. Su razón le gritaba que saliera de ahí, pero su corazón sólo lo obligaba a abrazarla más fuerte—. Bella, no logro sacarte de mi cabeza, estás metida en mí desde el primer momento y ahora simplemente no sabría vivir si no volviera a verte.

Ella levantó su rostro hacia él, quedando a sólo un centímetro de rozar sus labios, se sentía llena de él, de su aroma, de sus palabras y su deseo.

No pudieron contener más lo que sentían, se besaron con pasión, con fuerza y hasta con rabia, no fue un beso dulce ni delicado, no, ese beso marcaba un antes y un después en sus vidas, no habría marcha atrás después de esto, así que dejaron todo de ellos en ese primer beso.

Él la tomó entre su brazos y la llevó a su auto, que se encontraba en un callejón al lado de la cafetería, antes de abrir la puerta la besó de nuevo, tomó su cintura con sus manos y la levantó en el aire, a lo que ella respondió rodeando la suya con sus piernas, Bella pudo sentir la enorme erección que se formaba entre los pantalones de aquel hombre que estaba a punto de llevarla al clímax con sólo besarla.

Ambos se liberaron del beso antes de que este los llevara a hacer una locura en ese callejón.

Ella no sabía a donde la llevaría, dejo que él tomara la decisión, sólo le pidió que no fuerana a sus respectivas casas, estaba decidida a hacer esto causando el menor daño a un tercero, no mancharía el recuerdo de su esposo o la intimidad de una mujer que había pasado por tanto y a la cual no tenía nada que reprocharle.

Llegaron a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos que estaba a unos diez minutos del centro de la ciudad, de camino, Edward le había explicado que era de su mejor amigo, pero estaba de viaje y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días, Edward siempre cargaba una copia de las llaves de Emmet, ya que se las había dado por que era muy despistado y siempre las dejaba perdidas.

El lugar era muy bonito, estaba limpio y ordenado y contaba con una atmosfera de neutralidad, era un típico apartamento de soltero, por lo que no les recordaría su hogar a ninguno de los dos.

No detallaron más en el lugar, Edward continuó besando a Bella un segundo después de haber entrado, si se detenían por algún motivo, era probable que el sentimiento de culpa no les permitiría continuar.

Lo que pasó esa noche no fue perfecto, sin embargo, la autenticidad que prevaleció en cada momento lo hizo mágico, no hubo incomodidad ni vergüenza, reconocieron sus cuerpos como uno mismo y se amaron sin descanso hasta el amanecer. Pese a eso, esto era la vida real y, a pesar de esa exquisita sensación que te da todo lo que es prohibido, fueron conscientes de que no podían volver a repetir esto jamás.

Regresaron a la cafetería de la noche anterior, se debían unas últimas palabras antes de salir para siempre de sus vidas y qué mejor que el lugar que de ahora en más seria su lugar, no para verse, tan sólo para recordarse.

—Creí que ya habías sido mío Edward, creí haberte encontrado una tarde lluviosa, creí hacerte mi esposo y creí haber compartido contigo parte de mi vida. Pero no, él nunca fue el amor de mi vida, ese amor que trasciende, del que no hay dos iguales. Ese amor debiste haber sido tú y sólo tú, ahora lo sé. —Le dijo todo esto mientras sostenía su mano sobre la mesa, era obvia su tristeza, pero también lo era su determinación a no verlo más.

—Te perdí sin siquiera tenerte y eso está matándome.

—No quiero que te atormentes más, lo que pasó fue hermoso, pero no puede repetirse, entiende que tú eres quien pediría más en esta situación.

—¿Y tú?

— Yo ya lo he perdido todo Edward, no me queda nada y es por eso que jamás permitiría que hagas lo mismo.

De la misma forma en que todo vino a ellos, así mismo se fue. Todo fue tan fugaz que no parecía más que un sueño, no obstante, ninguno volvió a ser el de antes. Tanya nunca entendió qué había pasado con su marido, parecía ser el mismo, pero no había duda de que algo en él se había perdido, ella e Isabel, su hija, eran las dos mujeres más dichosas del mundo y todo gracias a Edward, pero a él siempre parecía faltarle algo.

La vida de Isabella tampoco volvió a ser la misma, nueve meses después de haber cometido la mayor y más hermosa locura de su vida, recibió en sus brazos el mayor regalo que Edward- sin saberlo- pudo darle, una vida por la de Jacob…

* * *

Hola acá les dejo este Os espero les guste.

Por favor no olviden comentar, Gracias. Un Abrazo.


	2. Sin daños a terceros Secuela parte 1

**Sin Daños a Terceros (Secuela Parte 1)**

**Capítulo BETEADO Por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction**

**Isabella y Anthony**

Anthony e Isabella acababan de tener la típica discusión de cada año, desde que tuvo uso de razón comenzó a preguntar por él y justo ese día, el segundo domingo de junio, lo hacía con mucha más insistencia. El día del padre se había convertido en un campo de batalla para ella y su hijo, en el que ambos terminaban diciendo cosas horribles e hirientes que los dejaban con un hueco en el pecho, en especial a Bella por ser consciente de que él tenía razón.

Ya no era más un niño pequeño al que podía distraer con regalos, juguetes y paseos sorpresa para obviar el hecho de que no tenía un padre para celebrar ese día, no. Anthony se había convertido en todo un hombre, tenía quince años y se atrevía cada vez más a cuestionar sus explicaciones, levantarle la voz o colgarle el teléfono.

Esa mañana lo vio salir muy molesto azotando la puerta, de nuevo se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos y esos terribles sentimientos de culpa, no podía perdonarse el haberle robado la oportunidad de tener un padre.

Luego de la muerte de Jacob y de enterarse que estaba embarazada de un hombre al que prometió no volver a ver, se enfocó por completo en el niño, en su trabajo y nada más. Nunca tuvo de nuevo una cita romántica o una persona especial que cuidara de ellos, no, decidió que, por el bien de los dos, sería mejor ser una familia pequeña.

El único hombre que pudo haber llenado el lugar de Edward hubiera sido el mismo Jacob, no habría para ella un hombre que pudiera llegar tan siquiera a los tobillos de ninguno de los dos, así que nunca buscó una nueva relación.

Sólo ella sabía lo que había sucedido en su vida en el año en que Anthony nació, había perdido a su amado esposo de forma inesperada, al tiempo que lo perdía a él, conoció, amó y también perdió a su alma gemela.

Tan sólo unas semanas después recibió la noticia de su embarazo, estaba aterrada, no sabía qué le diría a su familia, todos sabían que Jake y ella tenían problemas para concebir y justo cuando debía estar de duelo resultó embarazada de un hombre del que no podía hablarles, no sólo porque era muy pronto luego de lo de Jake, sino porque estaba casado y con una bebé recién nacida, sin mencionar que se había prometido no volver a verlo y no pensaba romper esa promesa.

Tanya había pasado por mucho con lo del accidente, casi pierde la vida y a su bebé, como mujer era incapaz de causarle un dolor tan grande como el que sería confesarle que había tenido una aventura con su marido, para Bella había sido mucho más que eso, sin embargo era obvio que Tanya no lo vería así, lo que no meditó bien en ese momento era el daño que causaría en su hijo al no poder darle un padre.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor para ambos sería irse lejos, dejó a Alice a cargo de la galería y comenzó a viajar por Europa, consiguiendo así artistas que quisieran exhibir su trabajo en la misma, logró, con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, sacar su doctorado en Historia del arte y posteriormente se estableció en Inglaterra para poder criar a su hijo con más calma.

Años después regresó a casa y, como ya era toda una mujer, decidió no darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su hijo y sobre las decisiones que tomó por él y por ella misma.

La única persona que siempre supo todo sobre Edward y Anthony era Alice, jamás se hubiera perdonado no decirle y de paso se hubiera vuelto loca con todo si no hubiera sido por su hermana. Alice y Anthony tenían una relación muy estrecha, sin embargo él no había conseguido que ella le dijera nada sobre su padre, _"es cosa de tu madre, yo no puedo decirte nada al respecto"_ le decía cada vez que insistía en preguntarle, mientras él le reprochaba a ambas de que no quisieran decirle nada.

Ese día en particular pasó algo muy desagradable que hizo que Bella se replanteara si debía o no seguir guardando el secreto.

Anthony había regresado muy tarde esa noche luego de estar todo el día fuera de casa, se había embriagado por primera vez en su vida y esto pareció darle fuerzas para enfrentar a su madre.

―Anthony, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Isabella al notar sus pupilas dilatadas y su poco equilibrio.

―No madre, no estoy bien, estoy ebrio y no me importa si te enojas porque siento que lo merezco. —Le dijo a su madre levantando un dedo delante de su rostro e inclinándose un poco hacía la pared para poder recostarse.

―¿Lo mereces? ―respondió una molesta Isabella cuando se percató de la altanería de su hijo―. Y dime ¿Por qué crees que tú, un niñito que se cree hombre, que puede llegar ebrio a su casa?

―Porque me lo debes madre, me… lo… debes… y hasta que no me digas la verdad no pienso respetar más tus reglas, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo si tú no respetas que yo quiera saber quién es él?

Alice se había levantado al escuchar la discusión que podía oírse desde la sala hasta su cuarto, que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, ella vivía con su hermana y su sobrino, Isabella se lo había pedido desde que había vuelto de Europa cuando Anthony tenía diez años.

Trato de no interferir ya que esto debía de ser algo entre madre e hijo, pero Anthony, al verla recostada en la pared de las escaleras, la unió a la discusión.

―Tú no vuelvas a hablarme, eres igual o peor que ella. ―Había dicho _ella_ de forma tan despectiva que Alice no pudo evitar advertirle a su sobrino que cuidara el tono de sus palabras.

―No metas a tu tía en esto, y mejor ve a tu habitación antes de que…

―¿De qué madre? ¿Qué piensas hacer, castigarme? Pues no me importa, ya te lo dije, no hasta que me lo digas. ¡Maldita sea, dímelo de una vez! ¿O es que ni siquiera sabes cuál fue el tipo que te embarazó?

La mano de Isabella se movió de forma involuntaria hacia el rostro de su hijo, dejando estampada la marca de su palma en su mejilla. Alice cubrió su boca con sus manos para acallar el grito de sorpresa que toda esta escena le había provocado.

Anthony se quedó mirando a su madre con reproche, sabía que se había excedido, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado cada día que pasaba sin obtener una respuesta de su madre.

―Será mejor que subas a tu habitación Anthony —intervino Alice de nuevo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, pasó al lado de su madre sin decir nada, y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

―Ven Bella, prepararé chocolate caliente para las dos.

Mientras estaban en la cocina Isabella repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que Anthony le había dicho.

―Creo que debo decirle Alice, esta situación se ha salido de control, no puedo creer que haya bebido, sé que lo que dijo fueron efectos del alcohol, pero me duele mucho que piense esas cosas terribles de mí.

―Ponte en sus zapatos Bella, nunca he querido meterme con tu decisión de no decirle, pero estoy de acuerdo en que es hora de que sepa toda la historia.

**Edward e Isabel**

Las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien para Edward y Tanya, luego de varios años ella había aceptado que el amor entre su esposo y ella ya no volvería a ser el mismo, quiso pensar que se debía al cambio de su cuerpo luego de todo lo del accidente y el embarazo, sin embargo conocía a Edward muy bien como para saber que él no era esa clase de hombre superficial al que podían afectarle ese tipo de cosas, tampoco quiso preguntar qué había pasado entre ellos, la idea de que simplemente hubiera dejado de amarla con locura era mejor que reconocer que quizá él amaba a otra mujer.

Y no es que él no se hubiera esforzado por hacerla feliz, a ella y a su hija, que para él era su vida, pero nunca había sido una mujer que le gustara que le amasen a medias o por obligación. Así que luego de que Isabel cumpliera doce años, decidió que lo mejor sería separarse ahora que las cosas no estaban tan mal, así podrían continuar siendo amigos por el bien de Isabel.

Luego del divorcio de sus padres Isabel tomo la decisión de estar media semana con uno y media semana con otro, por lo que Edward compró una casa cerca de la de ellas para que Isabel no tuviera problemas con el colegio, además de que no podía estar lejos de su hija. Ellos eran prácticamente inseparables, se amaban mucho, se contaban casi todo y disfrutaban mucho de pasar el tiempo juntos.

No era una relación típica entre padre e hija, nunca había discusiones o regaños y tampoco Isabel abusaba del amor de su padre para conseguir lo que quería, la verdad era que se respetaban mutuamente y se pedían su opinión casi para todo.

Fue por esa misma cercanía que Isabel no desconfió cuando en séptimo grado su nuevo compañero de clase, Anthony, se le hizo tan parecido a su padre, de inmediato asumió que era coincidencia y lo dejó pasar sin darle importancia.

Lo que Edward e Isabella nunca imaginaron era que una vez más el destino interferiría en sus vidas, ésta vez creando lazos irrompibles entre sus hijos, lazos de amistad, de esa que pocas veces se encuentran en la vida y que es más difícil de conseguir en la adolescencia, pero como ya es bien sabido, hay lazos que son naturalmente inevitables.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

―¿Y cuándo vas a presentarme a ese novio tuyo del que tanto hablas? ―Le preguntaba Edward a Isa con una sonrisa maliciosa, sólo quería hacerle una broma y ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

―No inventes papá, Anthony y yo somos buenos amigos, en cierta forma es como un hermano. Sabes que hay cierto tipo de personas que llegan a tu vida para quedarse, así como si fueran familia perdida, entonces desde un principio evitas verlos de esa forma.

Edward se quedó pensativo meditando sobre la madurez de su hija para su edad, y luego le habló con cariño.

―¿Sabías que llevas un alma vieja dentro de ti?

―¿Por qué lo dices papá?

―Porque piensas y hablas como una.

―Puede ser, espero que sea una cualidad y no un defecto.

―¿Y crees que él piensa igual sobre ti?

―Por supuesto, ya lo hemos hablado antes, y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, puedes conocerlo el sábado, tenemos que estudiar para el examen de literatura, sólo que tendrías que ir a casa de mamá, recuerda que me toca con ella.

―Me encantaría conocerlo cariño, pero tengo planes con Emmett para ir de pesca este fin de semana, pero puedes invitarlo a que venga la próxima semana, también puedes traer a tus amigos aquí. ¿Lo sabías?

―Claro que sí papá, siempre estudiamos en la biblioteca del colegio, pero este examen es difícil y queremos estar mejor preparados, así que estudiaremos un poco más el fin de semana, pero le diré que estudiemos aquí para el examen de Matemáticas, ¿está bien?

―Por supuesto.

**Primer Encuentro**

Unos días después los dos amigos se encontraban para estudiar, un no tan animado Anthony, quien aún conservaba vestigios de la discusión con su madre, se encontraba tocando a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga, sin embargo fue Tanya quien atendió, ella, al ver al muchacho, notó de inmediato la semejanza, estaba viendo al hombre con el que se había casado hacia dieciocho años y no había duda de que, aunque había pequeñas diferencias este chico, era pariente cercano de su ex marido, se imaginó de inmediato que venía en busca de Edward, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo mucho cuando escuchó la voz de su hija sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ambos jóvenes reían

―¿Mamá, estás bien?

―Sí, por supuesto, sólo me quedé en blanco por un momento

―Te presento a Anthony, hoy vamos a estudiar aquí, ¿recuerdas?

―Sí claro, mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin —dijo Tanya quien todavía se encontraba un poco aturdida

―El gusto es mío señora Denali, Anthony Swan, para servirle. —Se presentó el chico estrechando su mano

―Estaremos en la sala mamá, vamos Tony, tenemos mucho que estudiar.

―Claro —respondieron al unísono

Tanya subió muy deprisa a su habitación, buscó su computadora y de inmediato tecleó en el buscador el apellido Swan, sabía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

Habían muchas entradas con ese apellido, pero una fecha en una de ellas le llamó la atención, era del día del accidente, en la noticia se mencionaba el lamentable deceso de Jacob Black, esposo de Isabella Swan, propietaria de la galería de arte Swan's infinity, en un accidente de autos.

Más abajo encontró un artículo más reciente sobre una importante exposición de un artista de renombre que se había hecho en su galería, en él se mostraban varias fotografías, encontró una en que aparecían Isabella y Anthony Swan, en la que destacaban la participación activa del muchacho en la galería de su madre.

La punzada que sintió en su corazón fue casi tan dolorosa como la que sintió el día en que tomó la decisión de separarse del amor de su vida. No había en el artículo nada sobre el padre de Anthony y tampoco lo encontró en otra docena de reportajes que había sobre Isabella Swan, la muerte de su esposo y su galería.

Recorrió de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez bajando muy despacio, tenía que sosegar su respiración y aparentar estar calmada, de alguna manera sentía que una gran verdad le había sido revelada y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de aclararlo todo.

Preparo unos emparedados, algunas botanas y refresco, y se dirigió a la sala para ofrecerles a Isa y Anthony, que aún se encontraban estudiando. Mientras ellos comían, Tanya aprovechó para preguntarle cosas simples a Anthony, como si siempre había vivido en la ciudad y si vivía con sus padres.

Le sorprendió cuando él le contó que en realidad había nacido en Inglaterra y que tenía apenas cinco años de vivir en el país y en la ciudad.

―Vivo con mi madre y mi tía Alice, pero pronto seremos sólo mamá y yo porque mi tía se va a casar el próximo mes.

―¿Y tu padre?

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Isabel, ya que sabía que era un tema delicado.

Anthony agachó la cabeza un poco molesto, no con Tanya por su pregunta, sino con su madre por no darle una respuesta para poder contestar algo tan simple como eso.

―Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

―No se preocupe, es sólo que no conozco a mi padre.

Más tarde Tanya sacaba el tema con su hija, aparentando una conversación común como las que siempre tenían.

―¿Y que hay con el tema de Anthony y su padre? Me pareció que le afecta bastante.

―En realidad es complicado, discute mucho con su madre por eso, ella nunca ha querido decirle quién es y él no se conforma. Yo tampoco lo haría, me parece que es un derecho de cada ser humano saber quiénes son sus padres, y sé que no fue tu culpa, pero por favor mamá, evita el tema de los padres todo lo que puedas cuando Tony venga a casa.

―Descuida hija, lo haré.

Pero la realidad era otra, Tanya no tenía duda, ese muchacho era hijo de Edward, justo calzaban los tiempos en que todo había sucedido, el accidente, el cambio de Edward y la edad de Anthony. En la conversación con él le comentó que era casi un año menor que Isabel, pero que el sistema de educación en Inglaterra estaba un poco más avanzado y por eso le habían permitido ingresar en un grado más alto para su edad.

Simplemente no pudo contenerse, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba frente a la galería de Isabella, tenía que verla, sabía que con sólo mirarla a los ojos ésta le aclararía si Anthony era o no hijo de Edward.

* * *

**Bueno primero que todo muchas gracias por leer, esta es la primera parte de la secuela del OS Sin daños a terceros la secuela va a ser en tres partes y espero de corazón que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme por favor no olviden comentar, Gracias.**


	3. Sin daños a terceros Secuela parte 2

**Secuela Sin daños a terceros (Segunda parte)**

**Isabella y Tanya**

Cuando Isabella Swan tomaba una decisión solía ser muy radical al respecto, fue así como decidió muchas cosas en su vida y por lo general le había resultado bien, excepto con Anthony estaba claro, por eso si quería hacer esto bien debía de hablar primero con Edward.

Se había puesto en contacto con una agencia de detectives privados y les había proporcionado los pocos datos con los que contaba, sabia su nombre Edward Anthony Cullen por su puesto ese nombre no lo olvidaría jamás y claro que era abogado, que estaba casado y tenía por lo menos una hija.

Debía de esperar al menos dos días para que los detectives le tuvieran alguna respuesta de si habían logrado dar con él.

Dos días después se tomaba la mañana libre para poder visitar la agencia de nuevo y de paso procesar todo lo que ahí le dijeran. Al llegar al lugar le pidieron que por favor pasara a la oficina del Señor Parker quien había sido el encargado de su caso.

―Buenos días señorita Swan es placer conocerla, mi nombre es Simón Parker y soy la persona que investigó para usted al señor Cullen. – Dijo esto mientras la invitaba con una seña a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

―El placer es mío señor Parker y dígame por favor ¿qué noticias me tiene?

―Por supuesto, mire lo siguiente fue lo que pude hallar:

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, mayor de 43 años, divorciado de Tanya Delany hace tres años y con una hija de ambos de quince años llamada Isabel Cullen Delany. Abogado prestigioso dueño del bufete Cullen-Hale, propietario del edificio donde se encuentra su bufete y también de varios locales comerciales en el centro de la ciudad, vive en el #48 de la calle Ellis actualmente y anterior a eso vivía en el #26 de la misma calle, que es donde residen su exesposa y su hija.

―Eso principalmente es lo que tenemos y algunas fotos de él y de su hija, ¿desea verlas?

―Si por favor. –contestó ella tratando de parecer calmada, cuando en realidad todo lo que había escuchado la tenía muy ansiosa, el hecho de que ya no estuviera casado la hizo sonreír de manera involuntaria y la expectativa de verlo aunque fuera en foto le causaba cierta emoción, misma que se borró por completo cuando en lugar de darle la foto de Edward le entrego la foto de una jovencita, no era porque le hubiese dado primero la foto de la hija en lugar de la del mismo Edward, no. Era porque ese rostro ya lo conocía y muy bien, la veía cada vez que limpiaba el cuarto de Anthony en un pequeño marco en su mesita de noche.

Salió de la agencia como alma que llevaba el diablo, subió a su carro y se dirigió a su galería lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que hablar con Alice ella de seguro sabría qué tipo de relación era la que tenían Anthony e Isabel. El solo pensar que estos chicos fuesen novios le ponía los pelos de punta, nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento por haber tomado aquella decisión, esto era justo lo que jamás se imaginó que podía pasar pero que debió ser lo primero a considerar luego de volver de Europa a la misma ciudad que él.

Al llegar a la galería todo exploto en su cara, cuando atravesó el umbral encontró a su hijo con la misma niña que había visto en la foto solo minutos atrás muy contentos y de la mano observando los cuadros en exposición.

―Mamá ven quiero presentarte a Isabel. –Grito Anthony muy entusiasmado desde el fondo de la galería.

Isabella tomo a su hermana del brazo y la llevo rápidamente a la bodega de la galería que estaba en el sótano de la misma, alcanzó a decirle a su hijo que se encargara de la galería un momento y que pronto subiría a conocer a su amiga. ―Tengo un asunto urgente que resolver cariño.-Le dijo

Anthony e Isabel asintieron quedando un poco asustados por que el rostro de Isabella no se veía para nada bien.

―¿Isabella que pasa estas pálida casi verde hermanita, te encuentras bien?

―Oh Alice ahora sí he dañado a mi hijo, esto nunca me lo va a perdonar ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo. Es el final de todo me va a odiar para siempre, lo más seguro es que huya de casa y no vuelva a verlo jamás, lo voy a perder, lo voy a perder. –repetía y repetía una y otra vez Isabella mientras su mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba.

―Isabella Swan! Cálmate por favor no entiendo nada de lo que dices y la verdad me estas asustando mucho, dime que es lo que pasa, si no la haces no puedo ayudarte.

―Esa niña… esa niña que esta con Anthony. –Isabella casi no podía hablar.

―¿Isabel? ¿Qué pasa con Isabel?

―Es su hermana Alice, es su hermana.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Isabel, Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto, por qué dices que es su hermana?

―Porque lo es Alice lo es, lo acabo de saber con el detective privado que te dije que iba a contratar, vi una foto suya es la hija de Edward es la misma niña de su mesita de noche, la que tiene en un portarretrato chiquito y la misma que está ahí afuera con él.

―A ver, a ver Isabella vamos a calmarnos un poco, primero puedes estar tranquila que Anthony e Isabel son solo amigos y según entiendo se ven casi como hermanos.

―Y segundo lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, tienes que hablar con Anthony y explicarle tú antes de que se dé cuenta por alguien más.

―Gracias Alice no sé qué haría sin ti, espero que tengas razón y que ellos no se vean más que como amigos. –Dijo una más calmada Isabella.

Cuando logró calmarse del todo se decidieron a subir de nuevo para que Bella pudiera conocer a Isabel y luego de que se marchara poder hablar con Anthony y aclarar todo de una vez.

Y así fue, todo estaba saliendo de la mejor manera, Anthony había bajado un momento para traer un cuadro para reemplazar otro que se había vendido temprano esa misma mañana, Bella solo esperaba que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder salir de la galería y por fin hablar con su hijo.

Una mujer alta, rubia y delgada entro en la galería, su semblante no era el mejor, Bella la reconoció de inmediato, definitivamente este día no iba a acabar pronto.

―Buenas días, pase adelante en que le puedo ayudar. – dijo Bella simulando creer que era una cliente normal.

―No te atrevas a fingir que no sabes quién soy Isabella Swan, sabes por qué estoy aquí y no me voy a andar con rodeos ¿Es Anthony sí o no hijo de Edward?

―Contesta Mamá, yo también quiero saber.

Todos los temores de Isabella se hacían realidad en el mismo momento, todos los escenarios que pudo imaginar alguna vez de como sería el día en que hablara con su hijo sobre su padre, no eran ni remotamente parecidos a este. Esto no podía ni debía suceder de esta manera todos sus planes para ese día acababan de venirse abajo, la realidad por fin la había alcanzado y era momento de enfrentarla.

―Sí, Tanya lo es, Anthony es hijo de Edward.

―Maldito desgraciado. Por lo general Tanya no solía utilizar esa clase de lenguaje, pero no pudo evitarlo al confirmar semejante noticia.

―No por favor, él no lo sabe, no es su culpa.

―Crees que yo no sé qué él no lo sabe, conozco a mi marido se la clase de hombre que es y jamás hubiera abandonado a su hijo. Pero no me vengas con disculpas para él que de seguro ambos son igualmente culpables de haber tenido una aventura. ¿Dime cuanto tiempo duro? ¿Acaso se revolcaban cuando yo aún estaba en cuidados intensivos?

―No Tanya por favor las cosas no fueron así, -contesto Bella muy afligida volteando a ver a su hijo y suplicándole con los ojos a Tanya que se detuviera por el bien de Anthony- el muchacho se limitó a ver y callar, sin embargo podía verse como la furia comenzaba a llenar sus ojos color esmeralda.

―Solo pasó una vez Tanya te lo juro, fue un error no debimos hacerlo y te juro que nunca fue mi intención causarte ningún daño.

―¿Que no fue tú intención, que no fue tú intención? -Repitió una cada vez más alterada Tanya.

―Arruinaste mi matrimonio Isabella, hiciste pedazos el amor que él sentía por mí, nunca más me miró igual y todos estos años yo solo podía preguntarme que había hecho mal. Maldita sea casi le puso tú nombre a nuestra única hija –con esta última frase Tanya rompió en llanto y salió muy aprisa de la galería.

Isabella la siguió varias cuadras, no sabía que le diría si lograba alcanzarla pero no podía dejar que todo esto se saliera de control, debían de conversar por el bien de sus hijos…

¡Mi hijo! Pensó para sí misma, se había olvidado por completo de Anthony por salir en busca de Tanya, de inmediato deshizo sus pasos de vuelta a la galería pero como era de esperar Anthony ya no estaba ahí.

―¿Dónde está, Alice?

―Se fue Isabella, salió muy molesto, no pude detenerlo ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja.

―¿Pero dijo algo?

―No mucho, solo alcance a escuchar que este asunto lo resolvería hoy mismo.

**Edward y Anthony**

Todo lo que pasó ese día solo pudo ser obra del destino, un frenesí de acontecimientos que no se detuvo hasta arrasar con todo a su paso. La vida de todos los involucrados no sería jamás la misma, sin embargo todo esto tenía que suceder para que cada uno de ellos lograra por fin encontrar su propio camino.

Anthony conocía la dirección de la casa del padre de Isabel, ella se la había mostrado de pasada aquel día que fue por primera y única vez a la casa de Tanya, estaba a solo unas cuadras de la misma y sabía que podría ubicarla con facilidad.

Al llegar ahí casi pudo sentir su corazón detenerse, había deseado tanto este momento pero ahora no podía evitar sentir temor, un temor al rechazo de su padre eso era lo que atormentaba a Anthony y por lo que no se atrevía a tocar a la puerta de aquella casa.

―¿Buscas a alguien? Preguntó una voz masculina con un timbre muy parecido al suyo, antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta.

―Sí, al Señor Cullen. –Dijo despacio y sin voltear.

―Soy yo, estas de suerte casi nunca llego temprano a mi casa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Anthony giro su cuerpo despacio para así quedar justo en frente de Edward, tendió su mano hacia él y se presentó a sí mismo.

―Anthony Swan, es un gusto Señor Cullen, hay un asunto que necesito hablar con usted.

―¿Swan, dijiste? –pregunto Edward en tanto él joven terminó la oración al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano. Un reflejo de sí mismo quince años más joven se encontraba frente a él y justo tenía ese apellido… el de ella.

La voz del chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Sí Señor.

De inmediato ambos escucharon como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a la casa, Anthony lo conocía muy bien, sin embargo la sorpresa indiscutible seria para Edward al ver a esa mujer que había cambiado por completo su vida, bajar del auto.

―Isabella… Susurro Edward con asombro.

Esto era demasiada coincidencia, solo un ciego no vería lo que ahí estaba sucediendo,

―¿Estoy de pie frente a mi hijo? Se preguntó para sí mismo.

* * *

Un abrazo a todas, perdón por la tardanza espero lo disfruten Gracias.


End file.
